Halloween
by Clipse23
Summary: Fuffy / Saison 3 / Le Scooby Gang passe enfin une soirée d'Halloween normale au Bronze... ou presque !


**Halloween**

 _Ecriture : Octobre 2014, Juin et Septembre 2015_

Saison 3 Buffy - Entre Beauty and the Beasts (3x04) et Homecoming (3x05)

One-Shot réalisé dans le but d'un concours de forum.

Les contraintes étaient :

 _\- A faire dans une saison où il n'y a pas eu d'Halloween._

 _\- Vos personnages doivent être déguisés !_

 _\- Un personnage se retrouve bourré._

 _\- Un personnage est malade (rhume...)_

 _\- Un personnage a la frousse à un moment._

 _\- Placer les mots : "Halloween", "Pleine Lune" et "Cuillère"._

 _\- Interdiction d'utiliser le mot "Vampire(s)" (ça va être dur hein... )_

 _\- Et un bisou !_

 _/_

N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Willow, tu sais où est passé Alex ?

Buffy tentait de parler le plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de couvrir la musique qui résonnait dans le Bronze.

\- Partit chercher des cuillères, répondit la rouquine en montrant le gâteau qu'elle venait de s'acheter. En parlant du loup, revoilà notre beau Zorro.

\- Voilà pour vous, señorita, déclara le concerné en lui tendant une petite cuillère en plastique.

Il ne put retenir un éternuement.

\- Très romantique la toux près du gâteau, releva Cordelia.

\- C'est pas ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle tout en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour son rhume.

\- Ca vous dit pas d'aller danser plutôt que de rester ici toute la soirée à regarder les gens s'amuser ?

\- Quoi, c'est trop calme pour toi ? l'interrogea Buffy avec un sourire. Tu voudrais voir un démon débarquer qui ne respecte pas la trêve d'Halloween ? Ou même rien qu'un petit vamp…

\- Eh ! le coupa Alex. La dernière fois que j'ai dit qu'il ne se passerait rien, on a eu des problèmes ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit ce soir, vous saurez qui accuser cette fois ! En plus de ça, c'est la pleine lune… Ca augmente les chances d'ennuis, non ?

\- Allez, fit Buffy en sautant de sa chaise. Tu m'accordes la prochaine danse pour me faire pardonner ?

Cordelia imita une mauvaise toux pour montrer son désaccord mais elle les laissa partir sans un mot. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre la piste de danse qu'Alex fit tout à coup un bon magistral sur lui-même.

\- Gniaaah !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama soudainement Buffy en frôlant avec ses doigts son pieu caché sous son costume de cowboy.

\- Eh, je voulais juste dire bonjour, pas lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! lâcha tout à coup Faith en sortant du dos d'Alex.

Elle portait une tenue moulante que Buffy assimila rapidement à Lara Croft.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir venir en conditions ce soir, s'étonna Buffy en souriant.

\- Que veux tu B, le décolleté et le mini short m'ont conquis.

Elle tenta d'avancer un peu plus vers eux mais elle fit un pas de travers et se rattrapa au bras de l'autre Tueuse.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà profité des boissons en ce début de soirée, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Ca manquait d'ambiance avant ton arrivée. Ca te dit une danse ?

\- Notre froussard en chef me l'a déjà proposé. Mais tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux. Enfin, si tu tiens encore debout…

\- On verra bien, déclara Faith en haussant les épaules.

Et sans plus attendre, elle prit la main de Buffy pour l'amener au milieu de la foule, Alex sur les talons tentant de les rattraper comme il pouvait. Les deux compères commencèrent à bouger joyeusement, mais Faith, ne semblant se rendre compte de rien, commença une de ses fameuses danses près du corps qui électrisait tant les garçons. Mais Buffy, elle, ne semblait pas le prendre aussi bien qu'eux.

\- Euh, Faith… Si l'alcool fait ressortir mon côté masculin, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là.

Alex ricana devant la situation.

\- La prochaine fois prend un costume plus féminin… Comme le sien par exemple, suggéra t-il avec un regard vers la poitrine de la brune qui lui valut un coup de coude amical de la part de Buffy.

Faith, ne souhaitant pas lâcher le morceau, s'approcha doucement de la blonde avec une démarche féline.

\- Tu es sûr, B ? Ca ne te tente pas ?

\- Une Tueuse bourrée ? Non merci, je préfère passer mon tour, soutint-elle en commençant à se sentir gêné.

Faith s'arrêta net. Elle la dévisagea un instant du regard, l'air de réfléchir, puis soupira.

\- Bon, autant en profiter au moins une fois alors.

Et sans prévenir, elle s'avança vers Buffy et se jeta sur sa bouche. Cette dernière eut un gémissement de surprise, qui s'amplifia quand la brune lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. La blonde s'écarta subitement.

\- Faith !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, ça va bien !?

\- Cinq sur cinq B, lâcha Faith avec un sourire en coin, se dirigeant vers le bar pour aller chercher son premier verre de la soirée.


End file.
